This invention relates to medical devices and, more particularly, to an improved holder for endotracheal tubes.
Placement of endotracheal tubes inserted in the patient's trachea typically is maintained by adhesive tape adhered about the tube and over the face and mouth. The tape obstructs access to the mouth and trachea while the tube is in place and makes it difficult to temporarily remove or shift the tube during routine or emergency procedures. Endotracheal tube holders of various types have been devised to overcome the problems encountered with the use of tape. However, prior devices of this type have not been altogether satisfactory because they also substantially or totally obstructed access to the mouth. Examples are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,820,457 and 2,693,182 to Phillips. In those cases the tube has to be threaded endwise through a retainer, a procedure that is sometimes awkward and therefore potentially dangerous in an emergency situation. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,269 to Cheng there is disclosed a flanged tube holder which has an arcuate slot into and from which a tube may be inserted and withdrawn with the tube holder flange held in position covering the mouth opening. Limited mouth access is provided by a small port through the flange.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to overcome these and other disadvantages of such prior art devices by providing an endotracheal tube holder affording substantially improved access to the mouth and trachea, and providing a stable, compact, adaptable supporting assembly for the tube retainer element, quickly and easily secured to the patient regardless of facial characteristics.
Another object is to provide an improved endotracheal tube holder wherein the tube retainer element is adjustively movable in the patient's mouth.
Another object is to devise an endotracheal tube holder that may be installed with the tube already inserted into the patient's mouth, such as in emergency situations, and which permits quickly inserting and removing a tube with the holder in mounted position. It is also important that the tube retainer protect the tube against occlusion between the patient's teeth.
An additional broad object is to provide a versatile, practical, economic and safe endotracheal tube holder applicable to a wide range of medical or surgical conditions and needs.